


Understanding

by Hiccuptoothless16



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Non-Consensual Touching, Nothing is shown at all, The non-con touching is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuptoothless16/pseuds/Hiccuptoothless16
Summary: Sky and Warriors bond a little over creepy villains.
Relationships: None
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Again please don’t read if any of the warnings in the tags trigger you!!!

“Don’t touch me!” Warriors looked up startled by the out burst. He saw Sky eyes wide in terror arms hugging himself tightly Wind stood in front of him looking very worried and equally as frightened. 

Twilight stood up quickly ready to scold Sky for speaking so harshly to Wind but Warriors interrupted him 

Warriors knew the look in Skys eyes and he was gonna kill whoever made him that scared. 

Warriors let out a growl under his breath,”Guys back off right now give him space!”

The others look more carefully at Sky’s hunched over figure and realized that Warriors was right there was more of a scared look in Sky’s eyes then anger they slowly back away and sat back down. 

Warriors turned his attention to him softening his voice,”Sky?”

“I.. I’m sorry,” his voice was a whisper he hugged himself tighter,”I didn’t mean to yell I was lost in thought.”

Warriors kept his voice even and his movement slow as not to frighten the teen more, “Don’t apologizes Sky it’s okay.”

Sky looked at Warriors through the tears that started to from in his eyes and he was horrified to find understanding in his softened gaze.

Warriors walked forward a bit opening his arms a little maybe it wasn’t the right gesture but he made sure Sky knew he could decline the hug if he wanted to. 

Sky’s hands came up to try and wipe his tears but they kept coming ,he ran forward into Warriors embrace glad for the steady and warm presence instead of the the terrible and cold presence in his memories.


End file.
